Machine
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: On a qu'à l'appeler machin. - Machin n'est pas un nom, Minho - En plus, c'est une fille. - Alors on a qu'à l'appeler Machine. {Newtmas}
1. Prologue

Alors ceci est une fiction totalement improvisée, un peu dans le même genre que la Promesse ! Beaucoup d'humour, de la connerie (bonjour Minho et Thomas), et, quand même, hein, parce que sinon il y aurait un grave problème : du Newtmas !

Je vous laisse donc avec Thomas et Minho ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était une journée plutôt classique. De plus en plus nombreuses pour Thomas, depuis les quelques six semaines qu'il avait passé dans le Labyrinthe. Ça en venait presque à l'ennuyer, le quotidien étant toujours le même. Se lever tôt le matin, saluer Newt, qui les accompagnait Minho et lui jusqu'à la porte Est, parfois accompagné de Teresa, courir aux côtés de son ami, s'arrêter pour faire une pause, reprendre, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Et même si Minho et lui ne le disaient à personne, il n'était pas rare que les deux adolescents s'installent dans un coin qu'ils jugeaient sans danger, pour prendre une pause plus longue que juste quelques minutes. Thomas en profitait pour dormir, laissant le maton des Coureurs babiller tout seul, évoquant l'hypothétique superbe rousse au caractère enflammé qu'il rencontrerait hors du Labyrinthe.

Ils venaient à peine de se poser, Thomas fermant les yeux, épuisé, quand l'appel télépathique lui parvint :

 _Thomas, il faut que tu viennes, c'est vraiment urgent !_

Puis, plus rien.

Thomas, inquiet, se redressant, bombardant l'adolescente de questions télépathiques.

 _Pas le moment, Tom. Grouille, il faut qu'on parle. Je peux pas répondre là !_

Et sur ces mots, Teresa cessa définitivement de lui répondre. Le brun se releva, et entraîna l'asiatique avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Minho en se dégageant. C'est quoi le problème, Thomas ?

_ Au bloc, articula Thomas, tentant de maîtriser sa peur. Il se passe quelque chose au Bloc.

_ Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ?

_ C'est compliqué, éluda le bleu. Vraiment, Min', s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important, je le sais !

Le Coureur le regarda longuement, puis fini par hocher la tête :

_ Ok, viens.

Il sembla à Thomas qu'ils n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite. Pas une seule fois, pendant plus d'une heure, ils ne s'accordèrent le luxe de s'arrêter, continuant d'accélérer autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

L'adolescent en eut des vertiges quand ils s'arrêtèrent, enfin rentrés au Bloc. Tous les Blocards avaient déserté leur job, tous amassés devant la Ferme.

_ Hey !

_ Que quelqu'un aille prévenir Alby que Thomas et Minho sont rentrés, ordonna Gally en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Chuck se précipita à l'intérieur, et ressortit en trottinant suivi d'Alby.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Minho, l'air un peu inquiet. Tout va bien ?

_ J'en sais rien, soupira Alby, l'air épuisé. Aucune idée. C'est… complexe.

Thomas scanna rapidement l'assemblée, cherchant deux personnes. Deux personnes qui manquaient à l'appel. Comme si elle avait senti son inquiétude, Teresa sortit de la Ferme les cheveux en bataille, l'air épuisée, sur le point de s'effondrer, couverte de liquide non identifié.

_ Où est Newt ? murmura Thomas, inquiet.

Il était celui qui manquait à l'appel. Thomas ne connaissait pas forcément tous les autres, mais c'était, à ses yeux, celui qui avait le plus d'importance.

_ C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Minho. Où il est Newt ?

Un cri rauque retentit à l'intérieur, suivi d'un soupir de Teresa, qui fusilla Alby et Gally du regard :

_ Vous savez que c'est du sexisme de me considérer comme l'infirmière de service sous prétexte que je suis une fille ?

_ Une infirmière ?! répéta Thomas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Newt !

Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de la Ferme, et se fit couper le passage par Jeff et Clint, qui en sortaient.

_ Alors ? demandèrent Gally, Teresa et Alby en chœur.

_ Aucune idée… soupira Jeff.

Trop inquiet de l'absence de Newt, Thomas n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence des deux medjacks.

_ En tout cas, reprit Clint, ça craint carrément. On ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Ça chiale et hurle, mais on ne sait pas trop pourquoi ça a mal, tu vois ?

Comme pour imager ses propos, un hurlement strident retentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi de grognement et de jurons, et d'un long gémissement.

Thomas et Minho se bousculèrent pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, et se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. Newt s'y trouvait effectivement, leur tournant le dos.

_ Il n'y a que dans ses bras que ça se calme un peu, lâcha Jeff.

_ Ça ? répéta Teresa. Non, mais vous savez que…

Un gémissement l'interrompit, provenant de Newt, qui s'agita soudain :

_ Non mais ça a combien de pattes, ce truc ?! s'agaça-t-il en remuant frénétiquement.

_ Ce n'est pas un truc ! s'enflamma la brune.

Newt se retourna à ce moment-là, tenant dans ses bras, le plus convenablement possible, une petite chose au visage chiffonné qui, en voyant Thomas et Minho, se mit à hurler de tout ses petits poumons.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu.

* * *

Voilà... XD ceci n'était que le prologue, et le chapitre 1 sortira ce soir, vers 19 ou 20h, parce que Madeleine (aka Lady Lacey Lucky) est malade, et que je veux la réconforter dans la mesure de mes maigres moyens !

J'en profiterais pour faire le point sur l'avenir de mes fics !

Sur ce, ceux qui me suivent, vous savez ce que je vais dire...

Laissez une review !


	2. Chapitre I : Un quoi ?

J'ai une Madeleine réveillée et en meilleure forme, et vous avez un premier chapitre, comme promis ! Voilà donc la suite de notre petite machine xD

Je vous laisse avec Tommy, Newt, Minho, Alby et Teresa !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_ Donc, c'est arrivé de la Boîte… reprit Thomas, sans quitter des yeux Newt qui se démenait avec la bestiole braillante et remuante.

_ Ouais. Et ça se calme que dans les bras de Newt, répondit Alby.

_ Mais vous allez arrêtez de l'appeler « truc » ou « ça » ?! Les gars, c'est un bébé ! s'exclama Teresa. Un bébé ! articula-t-elle comme si elle parlait à des demeurés.

_ Parce que tu trouves que c'est calme, là ?! rétorqua Minho en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre, ignorant Teresa. Non, sérieusement, ça fait que gueuler ! Même moi je ne fais pas autant de bruit !

Newt et Teresa échangèrent un long regard, et dans un geste calme, le blond tendit le paquet remuant, emmailloté dans un drap, aux deux Coureurs.

_ Newt, putain… soupira Alby.

Minho, d'un air de défi, se saisit du machin, qui poussa aussitôt un hurlement si perçant que le Coureur faillit le lâcher. Le truc ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes de Teresa, qui le rattrapa aussitôt, et le tendit à Newt, qui le prit dans ses bras en soupirant, glissant une main sous sa tête et l'autre dans son dos en le serrant contre lui. Le niveau sonore baissa immédiatement, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Certes, le petit truc poussait encore des petits cris ou des gémissements, mais c'était d'une moindre mesure comparé à ce dont ce machin minuscule pouvait faire sortir de ses cordes vocales.

_ Putain, une fille, et maintenant ce truc ? grogna Minho. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

_ D'abord, la fille t'emmerde, lâcha fièrement Teresa. Ensuite, ce n'est pas un truc, c'est un bébé, Minho ! T'en a été un, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas !

_ Un bébé ? Et comment ça s'appelle, ce truc ?

Teresa ouvrit la bouche, prête à l'envoyer chier une nouvelle fois, mais avec un grognement mécontent finit par la refermer :

_ On en sait rien. Figure-toi que contrairement à toi, elle ne peut pas parler.

_ Pourtant ça fait beaucoup de bruit… fit remarquer Thomas.

_ Bon, on a qu'à l'appeler « machin », grommela Minho. Comme ça, ça fait plaisir à la madame, et elle arrête de nous les briser.

_ Machin n'est pas un nom, Min', soupira Newt.

_ En plus, c'est une fille, ajouta la brune.

_ Ah, je le savais ! explosa l'asiatique. Il n'y a que les filles qui font autant chier !

Personne ne releva. Thomas se contenta de faire remarquer :

_ Bah si c'est une fille, on peut peut-être l'appeler « machine », du coup.

* * *

Newt massa sa mâchoire endolorie, et tourna à nouveau le dos à ses amis, reposant la gamine sur la table pour tenter à nouveau de la dépêtrer du drap dans lequel elle était empêtrée pour enfin la changer. Immédiatement, non seulement la gamine se remit à chouiner parce qu'elle n'était plus dans ses bras, mais en plus elle recommença son manège avec les pieds et les poings. Remuant les bras, elle envoya son pied dans la figure de Newt, qui grimaça, et tenta d'immobiliser l'une des jambes du bébé, qui en profita pour envoyer son autre pied dans son œil.

_ Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il.

Comment, bordel de Dieu, était-il censé réussir à s'occuper d'un bébé qui savait donner des coups de pieds aussi bien que Gally donnait des coups de poings, et qui ne s'en privait pas le moins du monde ?!

Derrière lui, il entendait ses amis discuter avec animation. Enfin, il entendait Teresa et Minho s'engueuler alors que Thomas ajoutaient des petites remarques piquantes plus destinées à envenimer la situation qu'à la calmer, tandis qu'Alby restait silencieux.

_ Quelqu'un pour m'aider, oui ?

Cette remarque s'adressait principalement à Teresa, qui semblait être la seule à savoir un minimum s'occuper d'un bébé. L'intéressée ne lui accorda un instant d'attention, préférant sortir comme une furie, claquant la porte derrière elle.

_ Merci Minho, grogna Newt en posant son bras sur le bassin de la petite fille, avant de se rappeler que s'il bloquait le drap en même temps que les jambes de la gamine, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Celle-ci, le voyant penché vers lui, posa sa main minuscule sur la joue de Newt. Il trouva ce geste absolument adorable, jusqu'à ce que la petite enfonce son index dans son nez.

_ Aïe, machine, tu me fais mal, gémit le blond.

_ Machine, c'est le nom officiel, du coup ? demanda Thomas derrière lui, en posant une main sur la poitrine du bébé pour l'obliger à rester allongé, tandis que Newt se redressait.

_ Tiens lui les jambes, ordonna le blond en profitant que le bleu maîtrisait la petite pour lui enlever le drap, et…

Oh. Il grimaça. Très bien, il n'avait pas exactement prévu ça. Le bébé avait les fesses couvertes de caca. Un caca très odorant en plus.

C'était vraiment la honte, n'empêche. Newt était le Second du Bloc, et Thomas un Coureur, et ils devaient se mettre à deux pour maîtriser Machine !

_ Ça pue ! S'exclama Thomas en s'écartant rapidement.

_ Non, Thomas, ne fais pas ça ! Supplia Newt,en se prenant immédiatement un pied dans la figure, alors que la gamine babillait joyeusement des mots incompréhensibles. Bordel de merde, Machine, tu te calmes !

En entendant la voix forte du Second, la petite fille s'interrompit, le regarda fixement, sa lèvre inférieure se mettant à trembler, et de grosses larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

_ Non, non, paniqua Newt. Ne pleure pas de nouveau, Machine… Chérie, choupette, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et un couinement misérable sortit de sa gorge.

_ Pleure pas, choupette, d'accord ? C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Allez, on va nettoyer le caca avec…

Tout ce qui tomba sous la main de Newt était le vieux pull préféré de Minho. Très bien, songea-t-il. C'était bien fait pour ce tocard. Il versa un peu d'eau sur le pull pour être certain que la matière un peu rêche ne blesserait pas la peau fragile de la petite fille, et essuya comme il put le caca sur ses fesses.

_ Bien, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Et si on te rhabillait, maintenant…

Les yeux encore humides de larmes contenues, Machine tendit avec hésitation sa minuscule petite main vers Newt, qui soupira, et pressa sa joue contre la main de la gamine.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Machine, qui se remit à babiller avec animation, remuant avec joie les bras et les jambes.

_ Dites, les gars, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me passer un truc pour Machine ?

Un silence lui répondit. Un peu inquiet, il se retourna, et jura. Les tocards l'avaient laissé seul ! Tous s'étaient cassé !

En grognant pour lui-même, il toisa la petite fille qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bruns, l'air un peu inquiet.

_ Ga ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Ouais, carrément, soupira-t-il. Ce sont tous des tocards.

_ Ababa ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

_ Tout à fait, princesse, répondit Newt. On peut se débrouiller tout seuls. On va trouver quelque chose pour mettre sur les fesses de ma jolie petite Machine, et après Machine ira faire un gros dodo pendant que Newt réfléchira à un moyen de la renvoyer dans la Boite parce qu'elle ne peut pas décemment rester dans ce Labyrinthe de tocards, hein ?

_ Baboba !

_ Tout à fait. Content de voir que t'es d'accord avec moi, chérie.

Newt passa sur le fait qu'il parlait à un bébé, et enveloppa comme il put le corps de la petite fille dans un drap propre. Comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait, elle resta immobile, sauf pour lui tirer les cheveux quand il commit l'erreur de se pencher un peu trop vers elle.

_ Et voilà, une jolie petite fille toute propre…

Il la prit dans ses bras, et Machine attrapant une mèche blonde dans son petit poing, se blottit contre lui, bavant dans son cou tout en tirant légèrement ses cheveux. Newt grimaça, et sortit de la Ferme en faisant très attention à ne pas la laisser tomber.

_ Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Gally, qui l'attendait.

_ Bah, je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé seul avec ce monstre, répondit Newt, agacé.

_ Un monstre ? répéta Gally d'un air moqueur, désignant le visage curieux de la petite fille qui mordait joyeusement ses propres doigts, avant de se mettre à pleurer en tendant vers Newt sa main rougie. Elle a surtout pas l'air très fûte fûte, quoi.

_ Pleure pas, Machine… soupira Newt en la berçant doucement. C'est pas grave… Pleure pas…

_ Machine ? Vous l'avez appelé Machine ?!

_ Idée de Minho. Ou Thomas, je ne sais plus.

_ Et une idée de ces deux-là, comment est-ce que tu peux penser un seul instant que c'est une bonne idée ? Elle mérite d'avoir un prénom, cette petite, Newt.

_ Je confirme, intervint Teresa. Une idée de Minho n'est jamais bonne.

_ Salut, Teresa.

Sans prévenir, Newt déposa la petite fille dans les bras de Teresa, qui grogna en gardant Machine serrée contre elle.

_ Ah ! AAAAAAH, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! hurla Newt en massant son crâne endolori.

Gally ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant l'air ébahi et agacé du Second, et Machine se mit à rire à son tour, tenant dans son petit poing serré une longue mèche blonde qu'elle tendit avec fierté à Teresa.

_ Elle vient de m'arracher la moitié du crâne, gémit Newt en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il me reste des cheveux au moins ?

_ T'inquiète, t'as toujours une sacré touffe, ricana Gally. Ça se voit même pas, en fait.

_ Ça fait mal, gémit l'adolescent. Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe, ça ?

_ C'est peut-être comme pour les poussins, suggéra le Bâtisseur d'un air moqueur. C'est toi qu'elle a vu en premier, elle te prend pour sa maman.

_ Salopard…

Une claque sèche derrière la tête le fit à nouveau gémir, et il se tourna vers Teresa d'un air désemparé :

_ Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

_ Pas de gros mots devant la petite, Newt.

_ Est-ce qu'elle vient de m'en mettre une ? articula le blond, ébahi, en se tournant vers Gally, qui acquiesça.

_ Ahahababagaga !

_ Lâche ça, chérie, soupira Teresa en tentant de faire ouvrir son poing à la petite fille. Tu sais pas où ça a traîné.

_ Mais c'est de mes cheveux que tu parles ! s'offusqua Newt.

_ Toi, t'as passé trop de temps avec Minho, répliqua Teresa sans lui accorder un regard. Non, non, chérie met pas ça dans la bouche, c'est pas bon !

_ Surtout qu'on sait tous que ça a pas traîné dans des endroits très très propre, renchérit Gally.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

_ Cela dit, je sais pas ce que je considère comme étant le plus sale, poursuivit le Bâtisseur. Plutôt entre les cuisses de Thomas, ou par terre dans les bois.

Teresa ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si elle lui rappela de surveiller son langage en présence de la petite.

Newt, lui, resta stupéfait :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais la tête entre les cuisses de…

Il s'interrompit :

_ Est-ce que vous pensez que Thomas et moi on baise dans les bois ?!

_ Langage, Newt, rappela Teresa en le frappant à nouveau.

_ Non, mais… balbutia le blond. Je ne… Thomas sort avec Teresa, pourquoi est-ce que je… D'où est-ce que je… Enfin, je suis pas du genre à coucher avec des gens en couple et…

_ Stop, Newt. Stop, l'interrompit Teresa. Ça suffit. Je ne suis pas avec Thomas, tu le sais, ça, j'espère ?

_ Euh… Hein ?

Gally haussa un sourcil devant le tableau de Teresa et Newt se dévisageant avec stupéfaction.

_ Tu croyais que j'étais avec Thomas ?

_ Non, tu croyais que j'étais avec Thomas ! se défendit le Second.

Était-ce Machine qui faisait des neurones de Newt un amas de cellules aussi inutiles que le cerveau de Minho ? Dans tous les cas, il semblait totalement à la ramasse.

_ Tu es avec Thomas, tout le monde le sait, protesta Teresa.

Newt se tourna vers Gally dans un vain espoir de trouver de l'aide, mais ce dernier secoua la tête :

_ Elle a pas tort, mec. Tout le monde sait que Thomas et toi vous êtes ensemble.

_ Si même Gally le dit, c'est vraiment que j'invente pas ! s'exclama Teresa d'un air satisfait.

_ Ça veut dire quoi, ça, « même Gally » !

_ T'es toujours le dernier au courant de tout ce qui se passe, répondit la brune.

Comme pour approuver, Machine gazouilla dans les bras de l'adolescente, avant de tendre les bras vers Newt.

_ On dirait qu'elle veut retourner avec toi, commenta Teresa.

Newt regarda la gamine d'un air effrayé, et secoua la tête :

_ Certainement pas ! Il faut que je parle à Tom… Minho ! Il faut que je parle à Minho ! marmonna-t-il en détalant plutôt vite malgré sa jambe folle.

_ Apparemment ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble, lâcha Teresa avec décontraction, berçant comme elle pouvait la petite fille qui commençait à remuer dans ses bras. Hey, du calme, chérie, c'est bon…

Apparemment Machine ne considérait pas que c'était bon, car elle se mit à pleurer.

Gally soupira : ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

* * *

Effectivement, avec une telle bande de bras cassés, Machine n'est pas sortie de l'auberge ! XD Bon, au prochain chapitre je devrais lui donner un nom, mais le surnom Machine reviendra sans doute souvent xD

Comme promis, je fais un rapide topo de mes projets :

Alors, Terre Brûlée, qui est un projet depuis un certain temps, et que j'ai plus ou moins commencé, est en pause ! Ouais, sorry, mais ces temps-ci, j'ai pas la tête à écrire dans l'univers du Labyrinthe. Pas du trash, en tout cas !

En ce qui concerne l'UA de Vampire Academy, j'avance lentement mais sûrement. Quand je serais à, en gros, cinq chapitres d'avance, je posterais le premier chapitre, au rythme de un par semaine ! (ça devrait le faire)

Je crois que j'ai déjà parlé de l'histoire du pari entre Tommy et Minho, stipulant que le premier doit aller épouser son meilleur ami (Newt donc) à Las Vegas. J'essaie de finir encore quelques chapitres, et je vous le poste rapidement, promis !

Enfin, Madeleine (aka Lady Lacey Lucky) m'a demandé un OS où Newt serait prof et Tommy élève... Il est déjà bien commencé, mais ne sera pas fini avant quelques jours... (disons la fin des vacances pour être honnête !).

Voilà, vous êtes au courant de tous mes projets actuels !

Sur ce, vous savez ce qu'il me reste à dire...

Laissez une review !


	3. Chapitre II : Un prénom potable

Bon... En plus de dédicacer cette fic à Madeleine, je lui dédicace ce chapitre, et tous les autres (ouais, la fic, quoi xD), bref, je sais pas si je pourrais continuer à poster un chapitre par jour comme ça, longtemps (surtout que jeudi je suis pas trop là), mais en attendant je fais comme je peux !

Je vous laisse avec Minho, Teresa, Newt, Thomas, Gally, et surtout... Machine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minho gémit.

_ La ferme Minho ! cria quelqu'un.

_ Pardon ?! s'offusqua le Coureur. Pourquoi est-ce que ça a le droit de pleurer et moi dès que je dis quoi que ce soit on m'engueule ?!

_ « Ça » a un prénom ! rétorqua Teresa en lui jetant un regard sombre, tout en faisant les cent pas avec Machine dans les bras. Mais que quelqu'un retrouve Newt, bordel de merde !

_ Vulgarité, Teresa, rappela Gally.

Machine n'avait apparemment pas grand-chose à faire de la vulgarité de sa gardienne car elle continua à s'égosiller, le visage écarlate, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

_ C'est bon, chérie… Ça va aller, répétait la brune.

_ Je crois qu'on aurait jamais du lui parler de Thomas, grommela Gally pour lui-même.

_ Tu m'étonnes qu'elle pleure si vous avez parlé de Thomas à Machine, s'exaspéra Minho. Ce type est cinglé, c'est normal qu'elle ait peur !

_ On parle de Newt ! répliquèrent Gally et Teresa en chœur.

_ Vous avez parlé de Newt à Machine ? Quel est le rapport avec Thomas ?

_ Ta gueule, Minho… soupira Alby. Sérieusement, ta gueule. Va donc retrouver ton meilleur ami.

_ Thomas n'est pas mon meilleur ami, protesta Minho.

_ On te parle de Newt ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur, agacés.

_ Va chercher Newt, et ramène-le ici, en le traînant par les cheveux s'il le faut ! ordonna Alby.

Minho détala dans les bois, où il savait que Thomas avait l'habitude d'aller. Newt ne serait sans doute pas là, mais au moins il pourrait dormir en paix sans les hurlements stridents qui déchiraient le silence nocturne.

_ Si les Créateurs cherchent à nous tuer, ils ont trouvé une arme plus efficace que les Griffeurs, soupira-t-il en ralentissant quand il fut hors de vue de ce groupe de furies.

Il s'approchait du coin surnommé par lui-même « le coin des Tocards » parce qu'il savait que c'était là où Thomas dormait, quand il aperçut une scène pour le moins étrange.

Thomas était allongé par terre, enroulé dans des couvertures, les yeux clos, et Newt était assis, adossé contre un arbre, face à lui. Il le dévisageait, sourcils froncés, en se mordillant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

_ Hey les tocards, salua Minho en se laissant tomber à côté de Newt.

Le blond sursauta en croisant le regard de Minho.

_ Vous parliez de quoi sans votre meilleur pote ?

Le blond haussa les épaules en évitant le regard inquisiteur du Coureur :

_ Euh… Bon, bah… Je vais y aller… marmonna-t-il.

_ Thomas ? Mais… Il dort ? Est-ce que t'étais en train de mater Thomas en train de dormir, Newt ?

Les joues de Newt s'embrasèrent, et il secoua vivement la tête :

_ Non ! Pas du tout, je… Je vais y aller !

_ Vaut mieux pas. Ils t'attendent tous pour te refiler Machine. Elle chiale depuis deux heures.

_ Ah, c'est ça ? Je me disais aussi que les Griffeurs n'étaient pas aussi agités les autres nuits.

_ En fait, pour tout te dire, elle chiale depuis que tu l'as laissée dans les bras de Teresa. Cette fille doit avoir des antécédents de tueuse en série, et je suis sûr que Machine le sait. Les gosses sentent ces choses là.

_ Tu m'étonnes, Minho, remarqua Newt.

_ Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je savais pas que tu connaissais le sens d'antécédent.

_ Et moi je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour Thomas, riposta Minho.

_ Ouais, bah t'étais bien le seul, soupira Newt pour lui-même.

* * *

_ J'en ai marre ! explosa Teresa. Ras-le-bol ! J'ai les bras en compote ! Quelqu'un va prendre la petite, maintenant !

Immédiatement, tous les Blocards s'écartèrent d'un mètre autour d'elle.

_ Enfin, c'est pas un monstre ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Allez, un volontaire, n'importe qui !

_ Mais ça bave… protesta Fry.

_ Et ça crie, ajouta Winston.

_ Et c'est minuscule, on pourrait le casser, continua Gally.

_ En plus, c'est le boulot des filles de s'occuper de ce genre de trucs, finit Chuck.

Les yeux bleus de Teresa étincelèrent de colère :

_ Pardon ?

_ Il a pas tort… admit Alby.

_ Gally, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Ici. Tout de suite.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama le blond, terrorisé. Non, tu peux donner ça à n'importe qui, mais pas à moi ! C'est pas moi qui fait les remarques sexistes ici !

_ J'ai dit ici, répéta-t-elle.

En traînant les pieds, le Bâtisseur obéit et s'approcha de l'adolescente.

_ Je vais la casser, grimaça-t-il.

_ Mais non. Allez, tends les bras.

Fascinés, tous les Blocards observèrent la jolie jeune femme se transformer en dictatrice, et Gally exécuter lamentablement tous ses ordres. Même Machine avait cessé de pleurer, observant la scène avec de grands yeux humides tout en mordillant une mèche de cheveux de Teresa.

_ Allez, chérie, tu lâches les cheveux de Teresa, et tu vas dans les bras de Gally.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer quand l'adolescente tenta de la détacher d'elle, la petite fille se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots, ses cris stridents encore plus forts qu'avant, s'accrochant à la brune comme une moule à son rocher ou Minho à ses fantasmes.

_ T'as vu, elle veut pas plus de moi que moi d'elle ! s'exclama Gally en se reculant.

Teresa l'attrapa par le bras, et fit glisser la petite fille entre ses larges mains.

_ Ne la lâche pas, ordonna-t-elle doucement. Tout va bien… Si tu la lâches, ajouta-t-elle après un silence, je perds la moitié de mes cheveux, et elle sera gravement blessée. Pas de pression, hein.

_ Pas de pression, répéta Gally pour lui-même.

_ Une main ou un bras sous sa tête, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, conseilla Teresa, tout en appuyant doucement sur le poignet de la petite fille avant de lui faire lâcher ses cheveux.

Quand elle fut enfin libérée, elle contempla la scène d'un air satisfait. Certes, la petite pleurait encore à chaudes larmes dans les bras maladroits de Gally, mais au moins ce n'était plus dans les siens.

_ Essaie de la bercer. Tout doucement hein, le but ce n'est pas de la projeter de l'autre côté du mur. Tu peux marcher, aussi, ça calme les jeunes enfants, la plupart du temps.

Sur ces mots, elle laissa Gally s'occuper de la petite, et se tourna vers les autres.

_ On va pouvoir dormir, maintenant ? demanda Fry.

_ Quand elle se calmera, soupira Winston.

_ Stop. Fry, elle va bientôt avoir faim, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui donner ?

_ Bah… De la viande ?

Elle était vraiment entourée d'incapables ! songea-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Tu veux donner de la viande déjà immangeable pour des dents d'adultes à une gamine qui n'en a même pas ? T'as pas… Je sais pas, du lait, ou de la purée…

_ Bien sûr que non ! Il faut des trucs consistants pour les Blocards !

_ Fry, intervint Alby. Teresa va te donner un menu que tu feras pour la gamine, tous les jours. Newt sera déchargé de ses fonctions pour s'occuper avec elle de la petite. Gally, tu…

Il se tourna vers le blond, qui était assis par terre, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Avec un sourire extatique, il serrait la petite fille contre lui. Petite qui avait enfin cessé de pleurer, pour bruyamment gazouiller en touchant le visage du Bâtisseur.

_ Impressionnant, commenta doucement Teresa en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu vois que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal.

_ Elle est adorable, chuchota Gally.

Fourrant sa main dans sa bouche, la petite fille se mit à bailler silencieusement.

_ Elle ne risque pas de s'étouffer, comme ça ? s'inquiéta le maton.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, assura la brune. Elle est juste fatiguée. Elle va vite s'endormir, et après peut-être qu'on pourra la poser.

_ Elle va pas attraper froid ?

_ Il ne fait pas froid, fit remarquer l'adolescente.

_ Et si elle tombait par terre ?

_ Elle risque pas de tomber par terre si tu la poses par terre, tu sais ?

_ Et si elle faisait caca ?

_ C'est le principe des couches : laisser le bébé faire caca quand il en a envie pour le changer après. Bon, là c'est une couche créée par Newt avec un drap et un pull de Minho, mais c'est le même principe.

_ Et si elle avait faim ?

_ Gally, arrête de t'inquiéter… Si elle a faim, ne t'inquiète pas, elle aura une manière très claire de nous le signaler, soupira Teresa.

La petite fille tenta de mettre sa deuxième main dans sa bouche en plus de la première, et se retrouva confrontée à un cruel problème de place. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle glissa ses doigts entre les lèvres de Gally, qui n'osa plus prononcer un mot de peur de lui briser tous les doigts.

Enfin satisfaite, elle gazouilla pour signaler son approbation, battit des pieds en riant un peu malgré sa main dans sa bouche, et ferma les yeux.

_ Maintenant, elle va s'endormir, murmura Teresa à l'intention du blond qui n'osait plus bouger d'un cil. Tu pourras la poser par terre, et on pourra tous aller dormir.

Déjà à moitié endormie, la petite retira sa main des lèvres de Gally pour la poser sur sa poitrine en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

_ Alors ? Verdict ? chuchota l'adolescente.

_ Elle est adorable…

* * *

_ Truc braillard et insupportable ?

_ Minho, on ne cherche pas des adjectifs, on cherche un prénom !

_ Machine ! proposa Thomas.

_ La ferme, soupira Teresa.

_ On en connaît pas, des noms de filles, se défendit le Coureur.

_ Aucun ?

_ Sincèrement ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le seul qui me vient c'est Rachel, avoua Thomas. C'est peut-être une ex !

_ Ça m'étonnerait, ricana Teresa. C'est aussi le seul prénom féminin que je connaisse, alors à moins qu'avant le Labyrinthe on ait fait un plan à trois…

Thomas haussa un sourcil charmeur, et Teresa leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Non, Thomas, certainement pas.

_ Truc ! lança Minho sans se soucier de la conversation précédente.

_ Non ! s'exclamèrent Newt, Teresa et Gally en chœur.

_ Gertrude ?

_ C'est un prénom féminin, ça ? s'enquit Thomas.

_ Ouais, je crois.

_ C'est marrant, ça m'évoque vachement une grand-mère.

_ Ouais, moi aussi, admit l'asiatique. Mais ça n'empêche pas.

_ Gertrude c'est bien, acquiesça Thomas. Allez, on garde ça. Hein, petite Gertrude ?

_ Laisse la dormir, Tommy, ordonna Newt en éloignant le brun de la petite Gertrude.

_ On peut pas donner le nom de la grand-mère de Minho à une petite fille ! intervint Gally.

_ Je suis assez d'accord, admit Teresa. On doit pouvoir trouver mieux.

_ Min', ton fantasme roux, tu l'appelles comment, d'habitude ?

_ Il n'est pas question qu'on appelle cette petite comme le fantasme de Minho ! les interrompit Newt.

_ Chaton ! répondit le Coureur avec un large sourire. Chaton, ou quelques fois, So…

_ On s'en fout. Pas question que cette petite fille s'appelle Chaton ou quelque nom que ce soit, dit le Second d'un ton impératif.

Avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage, Minho demanda :

_ Et toi, Newt, ton fantasme il s'appelle comment ?

Gally et Teresa ne purent s'empêcher de rire alors que l'intéressé devenait écarlate et fusillait son ami du regard :

_ Je t'emmerde, Minho !

Sans préavis s'ensuivit une claque derrière la tête.

_ Teresa ! s'exclama Newt en se frottant le crâne.

_ Vulgarité, Newt, répondirent Gally et Teresa en chœur.

_ Hé ! intervint Thomas. Tu m'en as jamais parlé, à moi, de tes fantasmes !

Newt devint livide, et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que, d'un air angélique qui ne trompait que Gally, Teresa demandait :

_ Parce que ça t'intéresse, Tom ?

Ce fut au tour des joues de Thomas de rougir, et il bafouilla :

_ Euh, bah… Enfin, j'entends ceux de Minho à longueur de journée, alors ça me ferait du bien d'entendre autre chose.

_ Et tu veux que je te raconte ceux de Newt ? interrogea Teresa d'une voix douce, sensuelle en se rapprochant de Thomas.

Newt regarda Teresa avec stupéfaction : ok, alors avant elle pensait que Thomas sortait avec lui, et maintenant elle _savait_ qu'il fantasmait sur lui ?! Mais c'était quoi cette fille ? Ce n'était pas si évident que ça quand même ?! Et… Elle allait pas le dire à Thomas, quand même…

_ On devait parler du prénom ! intervint Gally, qui avait bien vu le désarroi de Newt. Teresa, le prénom.

_ Oui bien sûr, répondit l'adolescente, quittant sa voix sensuelle pour un sourire jovial. Alors, à part Rachel, quelqu'un a une idée ?

Minho voulut parler, mais elle fronça les sourcils et ajouta avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot :

_ Une idée potable !

_ Bébé, dit quand même l'asiatique.

_ C'est bien, Minho. Ça fait deux jours qu'on te répète ce que c'est, il était temps que tu l'intègres !

_ Non, je veux dire, en prénom ! insista le Coureur. Bébé !

_ C'est bien ce que je craignais… soupira la brune. Non, Minho, Bébé c'est pas un prénom ! Tout nom commun ou adjectif n'est définitivement pas un prénom, compris ?

_ Madeleine.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thomas, qui était assis tout près de la petite fille endormie, et s'amusait apparemment à… enfoncer son doigt dans la joue de la gamine.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle pleure tout le temps. Donc Madeleine. C'est un prénom, et en plus c'est un gâteau.

_ Thomas, ne la réveille pas ! lança Newt, un instant trop tard.

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux, et agitant frénétiquement les bras et les jambes, se mit à pleurer.

_ CQFD, conclut Thomas. Salut, Madeleine !

* * *

Il ne faut, bien sûr, pas voir le moindre rapport entre Machine et Madeleine (aka Lady Lacey Lucky) xD En fait... Si, pour être honnête, il faut voir un rapport. Un vrai bon gros rapport : Machine est aussi chiante que Madeleine xD

Bref, je vous laisse là dessus : laissez une review !


End file.
